<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ну пожалуйста! by Besselezenochniy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442359">Ну пожалуйста!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy'>Besselezenochniy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Promises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз уж ты собралась убить Торфинна, может быть, и меня заодно пристрелишь? Потом, когда доплывём до этого Винланда. Если надо, я тебе запас стрел найду, идёт? Ну пожалуйста!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garm/Hild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ну пожалуйста!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хильде, честно говоря, плевать на очередного психа, увязавшегося с их компанией. Казалось бы, куда хуже? Старик, ребёнок, собака, убийца её отца, а теперь ещё и э т о т.</p><p>— Я — друг Торфинна! Гарм! — представляется это нечто, дружелюбно скаля острые зубы да так, что у Гудрид начинает дёргаться бровь.</p><p>— Гарм обещал, что не будет никого убивать и сражаться, поэтому…</p><p>— Поэтому ты согласился взять этого ублюдка на корабль? — ядовито спрашивает Хильда, готовая поднять арбалет в любую секунду. Она видела, как Гарм сражается в Йомсборге, поэтому не до конца уверенна, что окажется быстрее: копьё или стрела? Надо будет разорвать дистанцию и одновременно с этим сделать первый выстрел.</p><p>Да, именно так. Главное не терять бдительность.</p><p>— Оу, дамочка, это было грубо! — в неё нагло упирается чужой палец, тыкая прямо в плечо. Рука на затворе почти что дёрнулась. Дистанцию Хильда так и не разорвала.</p><p>Не успела.</p><p>А этот псих довольно быстр.</p><p>— Убери свои руки, — она отбрасывает с отвращением ладонь и обращается уже к Торфинну, не поворачивая головы, а значит, внимательно держа в поле зрения Гарма: — Одним убийцей больше, одним меньше. Плевать. Всё равно я рано или поздно отниму твою жизнь, и никто не сможет мне помешать.</p><p>Под грустными взглядами всей команды, кроме Гарма, Хильда удаляется в сторону корабля. Вслед ей прилетает свист.</p><p>— Вау, Торфинн, а ты не говорил, что с тобой путешествуют такие сильные девушки! Арбалет у неё не для красоты, да?</p><p>Сумашедший.</p><p>Ничего, что есть у неё, не подходит под стандарты красоты, что говорить об оружии или, тем более, лице. Женщину в ней выдают разве что длинные волосы, ведь даже фигура выглядит бесформенно и уродливо из-за огромной сумки за спиной, спрятанной прямо под плащом.</p><p>Какая к чёрту красота?</p><p>Гарм, стоит им отплыть и бросить вёсла, тут же подкрадывается к ней и приближает своё лицо чересчур близко к её. Его дыхание касается её щеки, а любопытный взгляд прикипает к шраму под глазом, что, конечно, для Хильды ни разу не удивительно. Ведь этот псих ведёт себя как ребёнок и большую часть времени пугает своей непосредственной жестокостью вкупе с наивностью, не представляя возможным пройти мимо чего-то интересного.</p><p>— Вау, это тебя Торфинн так?</p><p>— Что? — вопрос кажется ей нелогичным, она в изумлении переводит на него взгляд, пускай до этого и не собиралась подавать виду, что всё её внимание сосредоточено на нём.</p><p>— Ну, ты говорила, что хочешь убить Торфинна. Это из-за шрама?</p><p>— Нет. Он убил дорогого мне человека.</p><p>— Ясненько.</p><p>Ни в голосе, ни в словах нет сочувствия, но так даже к лучшему. Не хватало слышать лживое сожаление от такого же мерзкого убийцы.</p><p>— Слушай, — Гарм внезапно начинает светиться от радости и хватает Хильду за руку. — раз уж ты собралась убить Торфинна, может быть, и меня заодно пристрелишь? Потом, когда доплывём до этого Винланда. Если надо, я тебе запас стрел найду, идёт? Ну пожалуйста!</p><p>Хильда смотрит в горящие надеждой глаза, переводит взгляд на ладонь, крепко сжимающую её пальцы, и думает, что этот парень действительно долбанутый на всю голову.</p><p>— Я буду внимательно следить за тобой, и если ты дашь мне повод, то я мигом прострелю твою башку.</p><p>— Ох, это так мило с твоей стороны! Тогда я тоже буду за тобой наблюдать, чтобы быть готовым в любой момент отразить нападение! Хильда, ты просто невероятна!</p><p>Конченый псих, не иначе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>